A variety of electronic meeting systems, including web conferencing systems, are well known. In web conferencing systems, files may be shared with and presented to a remote audience of users. However, for web conferencing, becoming a member of the remote audience is relatively difficult or awkward. In particular, a user is required to have dedicated web conferencing software pre-installed on his or her computer in order to receive a presentation. In some cases, the user realizes the pre-installation requirement at or near the time the presentation starts. In these cases, the user may miss the beginning of the presentation, hold up the start of the presentation, or may miss the presentation altogether while downloading and installing the necessary software.
As users use a wide variety of different computing platforms (e.g., IOS-based devices, ANDROID-based devices, WINDOWS-based devices, UNIX-based devices, etc.) it would be helpful to view presentations on each of these devices, without being limited by platform compatibility requirements of dedicated web conferencing software.